HSFan2/Top 15 Characters For Fight Mode
Having trouble winning fight modes? You keep losing againist SiliconValley while he has 10HP left? Then use one of these characters! NOTE : This guide doesn't contain any of the bosses, but they are good for this mode! P.S. Will add the images soon Top 15 I've did some research and played with every character after Singapore a bit and I tried to find which characters are the best for Fight Mode. I also didn't forget about the Unlock requirements, so I keeped that in mind too. 15. Sweden Sweden is an average character for fight mode, but he sucks in other modes. His unlock requierements are medium, meaning that as long as you've unlocked him you aren't a beginner anymore. As for his powershoot, it pretty much doesn't depend on anything, but for the ball's position. His powershoot, along with the turning into ashes and scoring a goal, may score up to 50hp. He is good againist first 8 characters, but bad againist bosses. 14. United Kingdom/Great Britain UK is good for beginners. He is very easy to unlock, and a very good character to use too. When he shoots his lasers towards the opponent, he deals AT LEAST 20 damage. Combined with the goal and the stun, this powershoot can make the opponent lose up to 60hp. He is good againist first 8 characters, but you might have trouble winning bosses. Still, he is not a bad choice if you are new to the game, and you may earn more than 8.000 points. His powershoot is best to use right before the middle line. In most cases, he gives a goal, and he's hard to counter-attack, meaning you won't have to defend CA's like Mon-k's or Bulgaria's. 13. Cyborg Cyborg used to be easy to unlock, but it seems that the glitch to unlock him is fixed. However, since most of you probably played HS befofe this glitch got fixed, you might have unlocked him. About his powershoots, his undamaged powershoot is based on luck. If the opponent doesn't counter it, it can deal up to 30hp(hit by giant ball and receiving a goal). But this totally pays off because Cyborg's damaged power is a BEAST. You should use it from the middle, since it's the best from there. It depends on luck as well, and it can deal from 20 to 50hp. Let's say that you got lucky and gave goal with both shots in one match : your opponent lost it's 70hp. Like everyone before, good for first 8 stages. 12. Ireland Ireland is not the very best character for fight mode, but he is very good considering his medium unlock requirements. His power shoot is very good, cause each of the orbs deals 2 damage, and he shoots like 20 of them. Try to use his power while jumping and near the opponent's goal, because if you do it right, you might both score a goal (-20hp) AND make the character dissapear (-10hp). Ireland is great for first 8 stages, but againist Bolivia and Silicon Valley he isn't as great. If you are a beginner and don't have much points, Ireland is a great solution. Let's say that you won everyone, but you lost againist Bolivia, and you hit 3 baseballs, 3 basketballs, and 6 UFO mines. Well you earned more than 10000 points, which is a great outcome if you are a beginner that is struggling for some money. 11. Thailand Thailand is a good character for Fight Mode. His unlock requirements are great and easy for such a good character. Both his Air and Ground shot can score, and deal a lot of damage as well. About his air powershoot, it doesn't really depend from where you use it from. Each of his meteors can cause 10 damage to the opponent, and since it's a straight line shot, if the opponent doesn't counter it, he dissapears, losing 10hp, and sometimes Thailand may give a goal. Overall this deals from 20 to 60hp. His ground shot is a different story. If the opponent gets hit by the huge meteor, he will only lose 2hp, but if he gets hit by the smaller flying meteor, he looses 15 hp. In combination with goal, this power can score up to 37hp. His counter-attack can score up to 35hp. He is good for first 8 stages, and use his ground shoot if you see that CPU's power bar is full. If the CPU gets hit by the huge meteor, he can't powerblock the 2nd meteor, and it almost always deals about 30hp. Againist Bolivia and Silicon Valley, it will be tough. 10. Asura The only reason why Asura is better than Thailand is that even if you powerblock his power, you STILL lose some hp, and if you dodge the Thai's falling meteors or the huge meteors, you won't lose any HP. This is a great powershoot and his unlock requirements aren't that hard. It's best to use his power in mid-air, meaning that you shouldn't use it if you are close to the goal's crossbar. Each of his fists deal 5hp, and if you defend it, the big feast deals 10hp! Along with the goal, this can deal up to 60hp. He is good for first 10 stages. 9. Ukraine She is a very good character with medium unlock requirements. Her power effect can deal up to 40hp, but the reason why she isn't higher on this list are her powershoots. For her air power, it can deal up to 70hp, but this happens only if you play againist a non-5-star opponent (up to Brazil.) Most characters will jump over her first 10 bullets, and some of them may even dodge the second part. About her ground power, it's great but opponents may jump over the first 2 bullets. Her counter-attack is great, but it's easily countered. She is good for every stage. 8. Watermelbot Watermelbot is a good character with a great power button effect that can deal up to 40hp.His unlock requirements are very hard, meaning that you are either playing with him using the glitch or you are a pro. His air power isn't that good, as it can deal maximum 30hp, but his ground shot is GREAT. It's impossible to dodge or power block the rockets, and each of them deals 2 damage. Againist most opponents, this power is a goal, and it can deal up to 60hp! His counter-attack is an average straight-line power. He is good for any stage. 7. Pluto Pluto's unlock requirements are hard, and his powershoots are bad. The reason why he reached the 7th place is his AMAZING swordplay, which can deal 60hp from the opponent if done correctly. Use his air power, because in most cases, it will score. About his ground shoot, use it only when your opponent doesnt have his power activated. This power may deal up to 20 damage. If you use his swordplay in combination with air power, AND IF you touch the opponent, you might K.O. the first 4 opponents. He is good for every stage. 6. Serbia Serbia is an extremely-hard-to-unlock character, but luckily you can unlock her for FREE just by watching ads. She is a grat character. Her power button effect doesn't deal much but it may stun the opponent and make him lose 30hp, but the star laser can deal up to 20 damage! Her air power is awesome, because it can't be power blocked before it deals at least 20 damage. The explosive boobs in combination with power button effect and the goal might K.O. the opponent. Her ground shot and counter-attack are nothing special, but may score. She is good for any stage. 5. Indonesia The third character from 4.0 update is in this ranking. The reason why he is fifth is because that all 3 of his powershoots along with power button effect may perfect K.O. the opponent. Also, the unlock requirements are medium, since every time you reach SS rank, you use at least 50 counter-attacks. His power button effect, freezing can deal 10 damage to the opponent, but his 2nd power button effect, underground sword is a madness. It deals 2hp for every hit, and it drags the player along with it, meaning that it deals at least 20hp. His Air shot is perfect, becaus almost ALWAYS a sword will take your opponent away, and mak him lose 10hp! Along with the goal, this power can deal up to 30hp, but you almost always use it with power button effect, right? About his ground shoot, it can deal up to 30hp. His counter.attack may deal up to 40 damage, because he hits the opponent 10 times, and he kicks him off the map. along with the goal, this is deadly. Good for any stage. 4. Hungary A great character for fight mode, and he is not that hard to unlock! The best way to use him is to use his power effect, which may deal more than 50 damage! His Air shot is the best, as the blast itself deals about 20 damage, turning into bones 10 and goal 20. His ground shot and counter-attack aren't that great, but if you use his air shot with combination of the power button effect, it's an instant K.O. Good for any stage. 3. Hong Kong Very hard to unlock, but if you use the glitch, it's totally worth it. He is a great character. His power effect can instantly damage the opponent, since it deals more than 30hp! However, his best weapon are his nunchunks. His nunchunks are so great that they can instantly K.O. the opponent. The reason why he is third is that his powershots themselves don't deal much damage. His air shot can't deal more than 40 damage, ground more than 40, and counter attack more than 35. He is overall a good character. Great for any stage! 2. India Hard to unlock, but easier than Hong Kong, India may be the best character for fight mode ever created! His power effect can deal MORE THAN 200 DAMAGE, and his air shot is a beast, and it can deal up to 60 damage. The reason why he is 2nd is his ground shot, as well as the counter attack. They are both straight line shots, and sometimes they deal more damage to you then to your opponent (Automatic goal) He is perfect for any stage. Honorable Mentions Before my first pick, let's take a look at some honorable mentions! (totally not stealen from Watchmojo.com) Bulgaria Bulgaria is a great character for fight mode and I believe that his ground shot can make your opponent lose more than 60hp! His air shot and his counter-attack, as well as his power button effect are great, but the reason why he isn't on this list so far is that he is so hard to unlock and I didn't play with him long enough. Nepal Nepal is also a great character, but the reason why he isn't here is that in 80% of times you are forced to use his ground shot, which isn't as good as it seems. First of all, opponent will miss more than 10 rockets, which means that this power can deal max 50 damage, and his air shot is very bad for this mode. His counter-attack is very good, but still not enough. Norway Norway is so good, but the reasons are same as Bulgaria's ; too hard to unlock, didn't play with him long enough Denmark Denmark is GREAT, but the problem is that you must be very careful where you should use his power. If you use it from air, it won't deal much damage, and if you use it from ground, the ball may bounce into your goal before the power shot is finished. Top 1 1. Ecuador Ecuador is one of the best characters D&D ever made, because in all the other modes he is the strongest and hard to defeat, and in this mode he is on the 1st place! Also, his unlock requirements are medium, but easier than Hungary's. His power effect may instant K.O. the opponent if he is trapped in the goal, but the reason why he is better than India is that ALL 3 power shots are deadly. First of all the air shot, it deals more than 50 damage, even when not a goal. His ground shot can deal up to 30 damage, which isn't much, but not small as well. His counter-attack can also deal up to 50 damage, which means that if you countered Bolivia, then the ball bounced of him to you, and you use your air powershoot, you deal more than 100 damage to him. This is the true reason why Ecuador is perfect. He is AWESOME for all modes, and for any stage. Category:HSFan2 Category:Rankings